Mangaquestshipping: Relaxation
by clowcard123
Summary: Crystal is stressed out, and needs some time to relax. When she get a visit from someone will she?


Crystal was stressed out. She had been running errands all day. First she had to attend the Pokemon Association meeting in Pewter City, for Professor Oak, who was sick with a fever in bed. Then she had to finish a report on the behaviors of Pokemon when around someone other then their trainer. Then she had to visit Prof. Elm and hand in a report she had finished last night, and go with him to attend _another_ meeting, which was in Blackthorn City. Then she had to go to the Pokemon Academy in Violet City, and help out. Yup, this was a very busy day. Not to mention the fact that, her boyfriend, Gold, had asked her out on a date a few days ago. Of course she had accepted, not knowing that today would be more busy then usual.

"Thanks for your help here Crystal." Prof. Elm said, as she helped file some papers.

"You're welcome Prof. Elm." she replied smiling. "It's the least I could do."

"I feel kinda bad though." the professor said, "You've been helping out so much. I'm sure you have a lot of time on your hands." he picked up a stack of papers, and left the room.

Once he had disappeared, Crystal let out a sigh. "I wish it were that simple." She put away the files, and went to the computer, starting an essay she had to hand to Prof. Oak next week. "After typing for a few minutes, she stretched her arms, and looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her. 'Ah. It's almost two. Gold must be at Olivine already. I better call him and tell him I can't make it.' Crystal took out her Pokegear, and searched through her contacts list. Once she found Gold's name, she dialed his number. He picked up immediately.

"Hey Crys!" Gold shouted. "Where are you?"

"Ah, I'm at Prof. Elm's lab."

"Why are you still there?" he asked her, "Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Actually Gold. I won't be able to make it today."

"Hm? Why not?"

"I'm really busy today. I have a ton of things to do. How about next week?" there was silence on the other end.

"Sure." he replied. Crystal thought it was suspicious he was being quieter then he normally would, but it didn't bother her that much. "How about I come for a little visit?" Before Crystal could object, Gold had already hung up on her.

Crystal sighed, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Professor Elm walked in, "Was that Gold?"

"Yeah. He's coming over to visit. Do you mind?"

The professor smiled, "Of course not. You could do with talking to a friend. Seems you've been stressed out lately." Crystal remembered talking to her Senior, Yellow, in Viridian.

_Flashback~..._

_Crystal strolled through Viridian City, after coming back from a Dexholder reunion. She had to go to Prof. Oaks lab, and help him out with a few things. "Crystal!" the catcher turned around to see Yellow. _

_"Ah, Senior Yellow. Is something wrong?"_

_"No. I was just wondering if you and I could go get some coffee together."_

_"Well..." Crystal hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should go with Yellow, considering Prof. Oak needed her. "Alright."_

_Yellow smiled. "Great! Let's go."_

_**. . .**_

_"Thank you for inviting me Senior Yellow." Crystal said._

_"Ah, it's no trouble." Yellow replied, "I'm happy to help." soon, their coffee had arrived, and they drank for a few minutes in silence._

_"Crystal?" Yellow suddenly said, "Are you alright?"_

_"Of course." Crystal replied," Why?"_

_"It's just, you seem a little stressed out." Yellow twiddled her fingers. "Have you been getting enough sleep?" Crystal didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. Of course someone would find out sooner of later. But she had expected it to be Green, of Prof. Oak. She knew that Yellow could read Pokemon's emotions, but was it possible with human emotions?_

_"Crystal? Are you okay? You seem, confused."_

_"Ah. I-It's nothing." Crystal shook her head, "I was wondering. Senior Yellow... Are you able to read human emotions too?"_

_"Ah. Err. Um." Yellow became embarrassed, "A-A little. I thought that I might try, since I can read Pokemon emotions." she admitted, "I'm still working on it though." Yellow sighed. "You seemed a little... different at the reunion. You didn't look like you were paying attention to anything."_

_"I guess I'm a little tired." Crystal replied yawning. _

_"Crystal. You need to take some time off of work."_

_"I can't do that!" Crystal exclaimed, "I have so much work to do."_

_"Crystal. You need to care for yourself for once." Yellow said, "Look at you! You look like you'll collapse any moment." Yellow stood up, "Think about it." Yellow laid some money, for the bill, on the table, and left Crystal alone to gather her thoughts._

_End of Flashback..._

Crystal snapped out of her daze, and focused back on Pro. Elm. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"You do have bags under your eyes, and you're always showing up to work looking tired, and you aren't even paying attention to the meetings."

"Sorry Prof. Elm." Crystal yawned, covering it with her hand.

He smiled at her, "It's alright. You can have the rest of the day off. I'll contact the Pokemon Academy and tell them." he said, and walked out of the room. "Oh and Crystal?" he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Just make sure to take care of yourself for once. Okay?" he left the room.

"Alright Professor." Crystal, cleaned up the desk, and shut off the computer. She got up, and put some of the folders away. Just as she was about to walk towards the door, it opened, revealing a certain golden eyed boy.

"Hey Crystal!" he shouted.

"G-Gold!" Crystal shouted, having forgotten Gold was coming.

"Why are you so surprised?" Gold asked, "Did you forget I was coming to visit?"

"A little." she admitted.

"So, you're working? Doesn't really look like it." Gold said, peering around the room.

"Actually, Prof. Elm just said I could have the day off, a couple of minutes ago."

Gold grinned, "Great! Let's go!" he grabbed her hand, and they walked, more like Gold dragged Crystal, out of the building.

**. . .**

"Gold, where are we going?" Crystal had her eyes closed, because Gold had told her to do so, as they rode on his Typhlosion, Exbo.

"It's a surprise." she heard him reply, and could almost see him grin. Soon, they had stopped moving. Gold helped Crystal off, since she still couldn't open her eyes, and returned Exbo to it's Pokeball. "Okay. You can open your eyes now." Crystal blinked her eyes open, to find they were in Greenfield (anime).

"Greenfield?"

"Well, Senior Yellow told me that you've been stressed lately." Gold confessed, "So, I decided to take you somewhere peaceful, and quiet. So you can relax."

"Wow Gold. You're actually being considerate or others." Crystal said.

"I like to try." Gold responded mockingly. Gold plopped down on the grass, and looked over at Crystal. "You gonna stand there all day?" Crystal, lay down beside him, feeling his gaze wash over her. It was quit, except for the wind blowing through the tress. A few moments had passed, and Crystal decided to break the silence.

"So, did you only take me here so we could lay on the field in absolute silence?" Crystal jokingly asked Gold. He didn't reply. "Gold?" She sat up, and turned her head to find him _asleep_. 'He takes me here to relax, but he's the one asleep!' she sighed, 'He looks so peaceful.' Crystal brushed some of his hair out of his face, "Sweet dreams, Gold."

**Extra...**

Gold woke up, to see the orange sky. He sat up, and rubbed his tired eyes, wondering, what he was doing here again. After recalling what had happened, he looked around for Crystal, who was asleep beside him. "I must have fallen asleep. I feel like such an idiot." Gold said, and Crystal slightly moved, and blinked her eyes open. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Gold? What-"

"I woke up to find you asleep." He replied. Crystal merely stared at him, and switched her position, so her head was on Gold's lap, and she was facing him. Due to this sudden action, Gold blushed, but managed to hide it.

"Gold?"

"Yeah?" The breeder looked down at her.

"Thanks for being there for me." Crystal softly smiled at the boy, and fell asleep again.

Gold smiled, and looked up at the setting sun. "You're welcome."


End file.
